


House Rules: Thou Shalt Serve Thy Master

by Gayftmboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Collars, Dirty Talk, Domination, FTM, Jock Straps, Leashes, Leather Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Other, Scars, Spanking, Submission, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayftmboy/pseuds/Gayftmboy
Summary: The master/slave relationship hinges on communication, trust, and the slave's mantra and house rules. It's slave Lynden's birthday. How will his Master Donovan reward him? In the best way for a leather-loving cock slut.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	House Rules: Thou Shalt Serve Thy Master

> _I shall wear the collar my Master gave me._
> 
> _I will serve, obey, and please my Master._
> 
> _I worship my Master._

The door slammed shut. He dove forward, pressing his forehead against the floor, keeping his ass raised. The black tiles bit into his knees; the cool dampness sending chills across his bare chest and back. From the corner of his eye, he saw his Master approaching.

Two leather-clad legs strode towards him. Master Donovan. Patent leather boots, scuffed and dulled from use, grew larger in his view. He shut his eyes. A small tug from the new leash on his collar told him it was time to play. He turned his face and pressed his cheek against his Master’s shin and gave it an affectionate rub. His breath streaked across the toe of his Master’s boot in a brief fog before fading. The faint sound of Master’s heel grinding into the tile echoed through the boot to his ear.

“Show me how much you missed me, Lynden.” Hearing Master Donovan’s voice made his heart speed.

> _I have no will of my own._
> 
> _I will not hesitate in obedience to my Master._
> 
> _To receive pleasure, I must earn it._

Lynden slowly ran his tongue down the length of his Master’s boot. He kissed the instep, pressing his face deep against the curve to feel Master’s foot flex within. The smell and taste of the leather made his cock twitch in anticipation. He inhaled deeply as he mouthed and sucked the toe, letting out a small grateful moan.

A jerk to his leash indicated to stop, “That’s enough. _Up._ ”

He sat back on his feet and returned to his neutral position, knowing better than to ever look up. This was his favorite spot, eye-level with his Master’s crotch. He swallowed tightly. Master was wearing the jockstrap he had allowed his slave to choose for him. It had a midnight blue leather waistband and straps with a mesh pocket that snapped open towards the front.

> _My place is on my knees before my Master._
> 
> _I will never look into my Master’s eyes without permission._
> 
> _I worship my Master’s cock._

Master Donovan yanked the leash, pulling his slave’s face into his crotch. Lynden inhaled deeply and pressed his face closer. His Master’s scent was musky, earthy, but with a hint of sandalwood lingering from his shower earlier in the evening. He rubbed his face all over, wanting to feel Master’s dick that was just barely out of reach inside the mesh. That was _his_ dick. All for him, and him alone.

“Suck it.” He needn’t ask twice. Lynden used his teeth to pull on the edge of the pouch. As the last snap released, his Master’s meaty member was revealed. He took his time, kissing from his Master’s thigh, to his balls, to his shaft. He brushed his lips tenderly up and down the length, appreciating every inch. He was careful to avoid the hardened scar around the base and the tip, a mistake he had paid for dearly in the past. Thinking of the punishment he had received made him both more cautious and excited.

Lynden ducked his head slightly, opening his mouth wider, and begin to mouth and suck his Master’s sack. He loved how Master’s legs spread a bit and his breathing sped up. He rolled his tongue around, making sure to keep it soft and wet until everything was dripping with his saliva. He pulled one side of Master’s sack into his mouth and sucked on the ball inside, using his tongue to press. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Master’s cock twitched to life. With each pump, Master’s cock rose and swelled to attention.

“Mmm, good boy . . .” Hearing Master’s praise made Lynden moan with pleasure.

> _My greatest satisfaction is when I have pleased my Master._
> 
> _There is no greater pain or suffering than when Master is not pleased with me._
> 
> _My life is empty without a Master to please._

He dove back in with hungry abandon, licking and sucking his Master’s fully erect dick, taking him in inch by inch. Master’s fingers slid down and pressed on the back of his head, tangling in his hair. He began to bob his head, urged faster and deeper by Master’s ever-present hand.

“Like my dick, huh?” Lynden moaned against his dick in response. “That’s fucking right you do,” he smacked his slave’s cheek with a loud pop, “yeah, cumslut. Suck it.” _Slap._ “Harder.” Master never raised his voice, but he spoke with such firmness that it made Lynden shiver.

He felt his own dick pressing against the tight, spandex thong his Master had made him wear. The harder he got, the more it stung, which only served to make him want to be fucked more. He pawed at Master Donovan’s leg as he continued to deepthroat him, an agreed-upon sign of his condition.

“Oh, you got a problem now, huh? You really are nothin’ but a cock whore. . . . Go on, I’m feelin’ generous. Get over there and stick that ass up.”

Lynden pulled back with one final kiss to his Master’s tip, which was now dripping with spit and precum. He quickly moved to the closest furniture, a low cot covered in black, waterproof sheeting. His legs were trembling anxiously as he positioned himself face down, ass up, clinging to the sheets as his feet hung off the side of the cot. The thong bit into his crack and he wiggled his hips, liking how the string rubbed and teased his ass.

Master Donovan grabbed lube from a nearby shelf and strode up behind his slave, between his feet. He chuckled as he pulled and snapped the waistband of Lynden’s thong, arousing a small cry of pain and pleasure from the slave. With one smooth motion, he jerked down the thong. He rubbed his fingertips over the faint pink marks it had left across Lynden’s skin, his fingers slowly finding their way to his asshole.

He rubbed in small circles, teasing more than he needed to, as he opened the lube with his other hand and begin to liberally pour it over his fingers and Lynden’s ass. Lynden moaned softly into the bed, his back arching slightly. His anus twitched impatiently.

> _My body and mind are the property of my Master._
> 
> _I am my Master’s property._
> 
> _I trust my Master._

One finger slid inside. Lynden gasped softly and his dick twitched. He felt heat growing in his groin as Master’s finger began to rub around inside, feeling for his prostate.

“A-ah~” A small cry of pleasure escaped his lips as Master Donovan’s finger found his pleasure spot. SLAP. Master’s other hand was quick to deliver the punishment. He buried his face in the bed to prevent any further outcries. More lube and a second finger followed, rubbing, spreading, and teasing his ass until he was trembling with anticipation. They both knew it was time.

Lynden felt his Master’s fingers leave and he wanted to cry out in protest, but he knew something better was coming. He wasn’t left waiting long. The tip of his Master’s cock pressed against his ass, hot and slick with lube. The pressure grew, his body almost mistaking it for pain, but seconds later the tip hit his p-spot and the flood of pleasure returned. His Master’s cock slowly filled him and he stifled a groan. His muscles pulsed slightly around Master’s member, squeezing and pulling him in deeper.

“Hmm, yeah, . . . keep doin’ that,” Master Donovan rubbed Lynden’s lower back as he began to thrust. The bed creaked as their bodies rocked back and forth, the sound echoing and growing in the room until it sounded like a whole orgy. Master began to screw his hole harder, his thighs stinging against his slave’s ass, leaving red imprints.

> _I am a sexual and sensual being._
> 
> _I must never orgasm without Master’s permission._
> 
> _I will not speak unless spoken to by my Master._

“Fuck yeah!” he slapped Lynden’s hip on one side then the other, “let me hear how much you like it when I fuck your ass.” Lynden’s voice quivered as he raised his head and moaned enthusiastically. He excitedly began to rock his hips opposite of Master’s thrusts.

Their motions grew faster, their bodies uniting and synchronizing in growing intensity. Lynden began to pant as he felt a tightness growing deep in his dick. His member twitched, precum dripping from his tip and smearing along his leg. He moaned freely, rocking his hips faster, so wanting to come.

“Not yet,” his Master’s voice was firm as he reached around and gripped the base of Lynden’s cock, pressing enough to keep him from coming. The urge to come faded for the moment, and he continued to rock his hips, riding Master’s dick enthusiastically.

“ _Cockslut._ You’re just my bitch, huh?” Slap. “ _Yeah?_ ” He hit his ass cheek harder.

“Y-yes, Master,” Lynden gasped softly into the bed. His ass stung with red-hot heat. He tried to relax his muscles, but it felt too good and his ass tightened more.

Slap. Each spanking was harder than the one before.

Slap. He let out a stifled cry.

SLAP. Fuck!

His dick throbbed. He was almost at the point of no return, and his Master knew it.

“Mh! I’m gonna cum.” Everything suddenly turned up to one-hundred. Master Donovan shoved him face-first into the bed, pinning him down as he pounded his ass.

Faster. Faster. Harder. Deeper. His sweat soaked the sheets. His Master yanked his hips back as started to come, his tip pressing hard on Lynden’s prostate, pushing him over the edge as well.

“Ah-! F-fuck!”

Lynden groaned into the bed as he finally released, his cock throbbing with pleasure as he exploded. They collapsed into the sheets together, panting like animals in heat. Their skin hot and tingling at the slightest touch.

Donovan slowly reached over and unbuckled Lyndon’s collar, dropping it onto the floor. Immediately Lynden pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing his cheek. His hand slid slowly up his partner’s chest, gently tracing along his scars, bringing a small shiver from Donovan.

“Hm, well happy birthday to me,” Lynden chuckled softly. He ran his hand through Donovan’s hair. “Thank you, babe.”

> _I must always give thanks to my Master._
> 
> _I am my Master’s greatest treasure._
> 
> _I am free to leave my Master at any time without Fear . . . but why would I want to?_


End file.
